


离别之时

by fueko



Category: Fatal Fury, Garou: Mark of the Wolves
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueko/pseuds/fueko
Summary: 饿狼父子趁我文力还在补个之前没写完的结尾官方爸爸什么时候出新作啊？？？子父倾向注意
Relationships: Terry Bogard/Rock Howard
Kudos: 4





	离别之时

"你真准备让那孩子走？"  
Pao-Pao Cafe店内，金发男子和金发女子并排坐着。酒吧橘黄色的光线穿透桌上的威士忌，让气氛变得暧昧起来。Mary使劲推了推Terry，脸上挂着有些可惜的表情。  
"我又不是他，再说男人不就该出去冒险吗。"  
"ho-真是你的风格，养了那么多年的小狼狗就那么拱手相让了？"  
"嘿，嘿，什么叫拱手相让，他又不是不会回来。"  
Terry无奈地给她一个苦笑，手指在吧台上轻敲起来。他有些焦躁，觉得这些个问题很难回答，思考起来也很让人难受。  
"你知道的，我始终对那小子有些愧疚。尽管他并不在意，我想弥补一些。"  
"可…你不觉得寂寞吗？而且伙食又该打折扣了。"  
Mary耸了耸肩并不赞同他蹩脚的解释。  
"缺了那小子我照样潇洒，那么担心我可真是受不起。"  
"好好，就知道你听不进去。不过，你得好好考虑噢，Terry？"语尾上扬。

一饮而尽杯中所剩无几的酒水，Terry与她道了别。踩在有些泥泞的小巷道上，心中还是纠结了起来。

很突然地，前几日，自称是他舅舅的人说要带走rock，原因里竟然还掺杂着生母还活着这条消息。那相差无几的脸庞确实很有说服力。  
一脚踹开了挡在面前的玻璃空瓶，清脆的撞击声惊跑了野猫，忽地掠过了Terry的眼前。  
他也像野猫一样，那个时候。

小小的身体蜷在黑暗的角落里，全身发抖，苍白的嘴唇压出几个字眼——鬼使神差地向那个可怜的孩子伸出了手掌，小朋友的眼泪一下子就滑了出来。  
把几近冰冷的手放进了Terry的掌心，强行挤出了表示安心的笑容。

不知何时，发现自己的心也随着年龄沉下来了。几年前那股不服输的韧性，在打败名为"吉斯"的男人后一点一点被消磨殆尽。以至于，现在面对rock的离别，更多的是无力，无力去阻止那个朝气蓬勃的少年。  
既定事实，又何必去苦苦追求？如果那小子想要去追求的话，那就去吧。

"你喝了酒。"  
"嗯。"  
"晚饭是总汇三明治。"  
"嗯。"  
"wooky回来了。"  
"嗯？"

抬眼看看rock，发现他面无表情。赤色的眼瞳里看不出藏了什么东西，只好扭头去看他房间里散落的少许行李。  
多年的家政经验让rock有了挺好的习惯，至少行李看起来整整齐齐。一点都不像terry，啊，毕竟是养父——

"……我不知道我什么时候才能回来。"  
"想去就去吧，总要出去长长见识的。"

一阵沉默。

"非去不可吧，那是唯一的亲人。你小子也不要顾虑什么有的没的，相信自己的直觉就好。再怎么说，我们是养父子的关……"  
"Terry！"  
rock用他的怒吼回答了terry，只是把怒气浮现在了脸上。  
养父子的字眼让他觉得窒息，那些相拥着度过的夜晚足以让感情变了味，现在他甚至产生了一种依赖感，与眼前这个男人紧紧相系在一起。

握起的拳头紧绷又放开。  
下一秒两人的身影重合，唇与唇揉在一起，手放在terry的腰际狠狠箍住。  
"我不想离开……"  
"够了，别任性啊，rookie。"  
终究是摸上这孩子的发丝，像小时候那样轻轻顺毛。  
"……勉强让你任性最后一次吧。"


End file.
